


Dirty little secret

by StepTowardsTheLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Gag, Handcuffs, Innocent Harry, M/M, Older Louis, Toys, Uncle Niall, Underage - Freeform, Young, daddy!Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepTowardsTheLight/pseuds/StepTowardsTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was Zayn and Liam’s pride and joy, their little angel. In their eyes he was perfectly innocent. That wasn’t quite so true. Louis is Harry’s boyfriend, two years older than the fifteen year old ‘angel’. Him and Harry had a lot of fun…in a variety of ways and um, places. It probably wasn’t a good idea to have that fun in Harry’s bedroom when Harry’s uncle Niall was ‘babysitting’. They were caught and Niall has to tell Zayn and liam. Harry panics. Louis panics. Zayn and liam…laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty little secret

If you asked anybody about Harry Styles they wouldn’t have a single complaint about him. For a 15 year old Harry was perfect. Or at least to most people he was anyway. He was his fathers pride and joy. Fathers being plural. Zayn and Liam had adopted him when he was 5, back when he had bright eyes and soft hair. That hadn’t changed at all really. He still had bright eyes and soft curls. He was the picture of innocence, completely pure in his fathers eyes.

However in the eyes of Louis Tomlinson he wasn’t innocent at all.

Louis was Harry’s boyfriend. Had been for 2 years now. Not many people knew about them, they’d been dating since Harry was 13 and they kept themselves to themselves. People would be surprised if they did know. Louis and Harry were very different. To start with the older boy had a taste for trouble, he was responsible for Harry’s corruption, the only person who’d seen the side of Harry that certainly wasn’t innocent.

And he was very proud of that.

Liam and Zayn were away for the weekend, leaving Harry alone with his uncle Niall to look after him. They didn’t want Harry to be by himself so Niall had offered to look after him. Harry had acted like that was perfectly fine but he really was wishing Niall didn’t have to stay. That would have given Harry and Louis plenty of alone time. But just because Niall was there didn’t mean they weren’t going to at least try. Niall was quite the relaxed uncle, he probably wouldn’t be too fussed with Harry. Louis had arranged to sneak over and if they were quiet they’d be fine. There was a football match on tv anyway, that would keep Niall’s attention.

Harry was sat on his bed, hair freshly washed and bed made up with fresh covers. He wore tiny little black boxers that were low on his narrow hips, Niall was, as Harry had predicted, watching the football. Louis was due over very soon which was making Harry rather excited. In more ways than one. There was a new bottle of lube on his dresser along with several things Louis had brought for them. A vibe, gag and hand cuffs. Recently the pair had been experimenting….A stone pinging off his window snapped Harry out his daydream. With a grin on his face he opened his window, helping Louis climb in through it.

"Hey." He breathed out.

"Hi." Louis replied before he leant in and pressed their lips together hard and eager. Easily he pushed Harry back on his bed, hands roaming all over his bare body. They didn’t get to do this very often so they couldn’t help but move quickly, spurred on by desire. Harry let out a soft whine, legs wrapping around Louis’ waist as he ground their hips together. They kissed heatedly, hands roaming over each others skin.

"Louis." Harry whimpered, trying to stay quiet as the older boy kissed down his neck."Please more." He begged, it had been a while since he’d felt the older boys touch. Louis nodded, reaching the gag off the table and coaxing Harry forward so he could put it on him. 

"Gotta be quiet for me baby." Harry nodded his head, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to get used to the feeling of the plastic ball between his lips. Louis stripped himself off, before pulling Harry’s boxers off as well, admiring the boys now naked body. Harry whined around the gag, pushing his hips up needily and causing Louis to laugh. He moved the curly haired boy so he laid on his stomach, cuffing his hands to the headboard. Harry tried to rock his hips down against the bed, craving the friction but Louis noticed and spanked him. "Bad boy." He mumbled. "Now you’ll have to wait longer." His tone was scolding.

Harry didn’t really mind that much though.

Louis kissed at his neck, hands roaming over the boys arse. He gave it another spank, admiring how the creamy pale skin turned red. Smirking to himself he reached for the lube, harry whined hearing the cap pop off. Louis loved how responsive Harry could be like this. Taking his time he spread the lube over his fingers and brought them down to harrys rim. The younger boy tried not to moan to loud as Louis’ fingers teased him. There was silence for a few seconds before louis pushed his index finger in, watching how the boys rim stretched. around it. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on. Harry was trying to be quiet but the gag wasn’t very effective at muffling his whines and moans.

"Gonna take the vibe first baby." Louis mumbled, inserting another finger which made harry gasp. Neither of them noticed how it had went quiet downstairs.

Louis finally slid his fingers out, deeming Harry suitable stretched. He reached for the vibrator on the table and spread some lube over that. Harry was quiet, body lax as the plastic toy pressed against his rim. Louis bit his lip as he watched, trying hard not to just snap and fuck Harry. He pushed the toy in slowly, watching as Harry’s cheeks flushed. He fucked him hard with the toy, hand moving to cover his mouth because even with the gag on Harry was still managing to be well, rather loud.

"Calm down baby." He said softly, pulling the toy out. He didn’t want Harry to cum off of that and well, it seemed like he was getting rather close. Harry clenched round air when the toy was gone, hating the feeling of being empty. Louis lubed himself up, moving Harry so his bum was up in the air before lining himself up. Harry keened, clenching around Louis’ top. "So desperate" The older by whispered before he pushed all the way in, filling Harry up. Harry cried out at that, eyes closed tight in bliss.

"Lou." He choked out, letting out a loud moan as Louis pulled out and slammed back in, ramming into his prostate. Harry squeaked, closing his eyes tightly as Louis fucked him against the mattress. Harry couldn’t help but be loud, despite the gag between his lips.

Meanwhile downstairs the football was finished. Niall could hear the way the bed slammed off the wall. And the moans the boys were making. He knew what they were doing, well….he had no idea who was in there with harry and he would have preferred to not find out but he was Harry’s uncle. He kind of had to step in because of that fact alone. Sighing he went upstairs and very slowly opened the boys bedroom door.

He did not expect to see harry hand cuffed to the bed, a gag in his mouth and arse up in the air.

He certainly wasn’t expecting it to be Louis Tomlinson, the towns trouble maker to be the one harry was having sex with.

"Harry styles! He shouted to get their attention. Both boys jumped, eyes wide as Louis scrambled off of harry, pulling the covers over their naked bodies. He untied harry and took the gag off, both of them flushed red as Niall raised his eyebrows. "I’m calling your dads." Niall mumbled, having no idea what to do now. Harry’s eyes widened even more. Shit.

To say Zayn and Liam where surprised when Niall called them was an understatement. He never normally did. Harry was very well behaved, they weren’t expecting to get called up. Liam answered the phone, listening to Niall rambled on about what he’d walked in on. He snorted at the mention of gags and handcuffs, telling Niall to just leave them alone. It was actually a relief that Harry was growing up a bit. He hung up and turned to Zayn, laughing slightly.

"I think it’s time we gave harry the ‘be careful when having butt sex’ talk." He mumbled, grinning slightly. "Harry’s not as innocent as we thought."


End file.
